The Thief King
by The King of Pop
Summary: One Police Plaza thought they had seen it all. That changes when they seen to have repeated encounters with a teen boy in possession of a mysterious golden Ring. Shadow Magic, Monsters, and magical Items make already complicated lives more so. Drabbles focused on Ryou, Bakura, and Amane in the SVU world.


**IDK how I thought of this. It just came up from watching several SVU marathons. Hope you enjoy them. For story purposes Amane is alive.**

_First Contact_

The first time One Police Plaza met him was during a child kidnapping case. Several children had been snatched up over a week time period, one including his sister. Olivia Benson, a longtime officer of the Special Victims Unit, had herself been taken hostage by the two perps while investigating what she believed was their hideout.

Normally she would have her partner, Elliot Stabler, there with her. However he was checking out the second location they believed was where the two kidnappers had been hiding, so when she had been knocked unconscious and chained up with the children she knew she was in trouble. One little girl in particular didn't see too shaken up though, crying sure, but she seemed oddly composed for being in the situation.

"My brother will come save me." She mumbled when Olivia looked in her direction. The little girl had pale blonde, nearly white, colored hair and hazel eyes. She had light Asian features and a young face, possibly around 11 or 12.

Since the two men were in the next room talking about something Olivia took the chance to speak to the girl. "What do you mean? Is your brother a police officer?" Perhaps she could speak to the girl to help, as with her being so calm alarmed Olivia somewhat. Had the bastards molested and traumatized her?

The girl shook her head. "No. Ryou is still in high school. When he gets upset though, bad things happen." A light smile appeared, "When we first moved here to New York a guy tried to rob us while we were walking to the store. Ryou protected me then, so I know he'll be here soon."

Olivia was going to ask another question, but the two men returned to the room looking a bit irritated. Perhaps they'd had some kind of argument? "Change of plans. We're getting out of here, and you're all coming with." Along with Olivia and the girl, three other children were in either chains or handcuffs. Two boys and one girl, all looking scared out of their minds and unsure what was going to happen.

However, always looking for the best way to solve a situation with a perp, Olivia eyed the apparent leader hard. "Look this doesn't have to turn out like this. If you end this now, then we can make a deal. You don't hurt the kids, or me, and things will go smoother."

The kidnapper glared at the Detective, obviously thinking little of her proposal. "Listen you, that's not going to happen. We're leaving and tha-"Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the main door being forcibly opened.

Everyone turned to see who it was barging in and only one person wasn't surprised by the intruder. "Ryou!" The little girl shouted with joy. It seemed she was right, and that her brother had indeed come for her.

He walked into the room slowly, methodically, and Olivia began to commit his look to memory. The same pale, almost white, blonde hair which stuck up in the front. Blue jeans, and blue and white striped shirt. Curiously he had some glowing golden object in his hand attached by a thick string around his neck. It had five points on the bottom part of the ring pointing towards the ground, except for one which glowed a bright gold and was pointed in the direction of the girl she'd been speaking to.

His eyes were ice cold as he stared down the two men, not taking his eyes off them once. "Are you ok Amane? They didn't hurt you did they?" The teen's voice was gruff and sounded much like some of the hardened criminals Olivia had met in her time as a cop.

The girl, Amane, nodded her head slightly. "Not a lot, but when I tried to keep them from taking me they beat me up a bit."

"I see." Somehow the boy looked angrier and colder than a second ago, and Olivia swore it seemed as if the room got darker.

The thug that had been speaking before pulled a knife from his jacket pocket and eyed Ryou with a glare. "You picked the wrong time to show up _hero_. That means we're gonna have to kill you too." Ryou however was not phased in the slightest.

"How about we play a game instead?" His golden necklace lit up so brightly that everyone was blinded momentarily. When sight returned Olivia wasn't sure if she was somehow imagining things. Where before the two men had been standing with nothing between them, now there was a rope attached to their wrists, connected in the middle with a _doll_ that looked like Ryou.

_What the hell_, Olivia thought. She'd seen some strange things in her time, but this…..

Ryou then smirked at the two men, and Olivia didn't like that smirk one bit. "Here is how the game will work. It will be much like tug-o-war, except that you are trying to get the doll passed this line," He pointed to a blood red line, that wasn't there before, which went between the men. "Whomever gets the whole doll to their side gets to walk away free. The other, well," His expression sent chills up Olivia's spine. "We'll get to that part. Begin."

The two men looked at Ryou, then each other, then began to pull on their part of the rope hard. Neither side seemed to be winning, causing Olivia to wonder just what the _hell_ was going on. Only about two minutes of the tugging went by before the doll ripped in two, causing both men to fall to the floor in surprise.

"Well look at that. It would seem that both of you have failed to get the doll. I'm afraid that you'll both have to suffer a Penalty Game." Ryou reached into his back pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. He pulled the top card and upon seeing what it was his expression became cruel. "I believe this shall do nicely. Meet Dark Ruler Ha Des!" The card he drew glowed brightly and a second later a _monster_ appeared.

It looked like a man with gray skin, dressed in red and blue robes with gold lines running along the upper part, and a red colored face with its' eyes closed on the chest part of the armor. A second later it was next to the kidnappers, grabbing them by the throat and holding them in the air. The men screamed for a few seconds before it looked like their bodies shimmered with a light blue outline. A moment later they slumped over lifeless.

Ryou smirked mercilessly at the murder, not caring one bit about what he'd just done. "Two more souls for the Shadow Realm."

After the monster disappeared Ryou's golden necklace glowed once more and all the chains and handcuffs unlocked. Amane ran into Ryou's arms and hugged him tightly. "Is it you Bakura?" She whispered, though Olivia could hear it.

Ryou, or Bakura, nodded. "Yea. Hikari asked me to help find you after you went missing. It was no big deal, you are like a sister to me as well you know."

Amane nodded and hugged him once more. They linked arms and walked out the door without another word. Olivia wanted to stop them but she was attempting to console the other three children. She didn't know what to think, about what she had seen or about that teen Ryou. All she knew what that it was going to be very difficult explaining things to Captain Cragen back at the precinct.

**So I figured that while I'm working on Second Coming I'd work on some drabbles in the meantime too. Just to help along I guess. Helps with my depression also, which is always a plus.**


End file.
